


道中

by Hhhkel



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: 到了那時候啊。每天將收穫一聲一本正經的日安，還有Die被逗得開懷的笑聲，會是很熱鬧的早晨呢。
Relationships: Die/Shinya/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝Live talk，裸泳什麼的可是高能素材（比讚）。
> 
> 真・三角雙箭頭，有肉沫。確認OK再進入噢:)
> 
> （全文完可以放心食用，主要是字數有點炸，後章改完錯字就會上了！）  
> （補：錯字改完啦，完結撒花XD)

(2020.6.X, 7:00AM)

剛睜開眼，一時有些分不清眼前的淡金色，究竟是熟悉的柔軟髮絲還是早晨的光輝，卻本能地知道——無論如何，那都是讓內心一下子柔軟、盈滿好心情的光景。

跟隨著耳畔捕捉到的節奏眨眼，直到重影逐漸蘊染疊合，Toshiya從床上坐起來，伸了伸懶腰，渾身上下還殘留著昨日酒精的餘韻，非常的舒服放鬆，在這樣的狀態下，一切都是慣性而本能的，單手順了順亂糟糟的前髮，轉動脖頸，「節奏」的源頭便在此時映入了眼簾。

床的最外側，與身邊安安靜靜趴睡著的人影，呈現了最鮮明的對比。

遠處那位就這麼大喇喇嘴開開打著鼾，整個人睡的四仰八叉，非常大氣，比陽光更深沈近乎蜜色的金毫無形象的飛散，都掃到隔壁的側臉上了。Toshiya好笑的伸手去撥，果不其然，少年氣的臉上，緊繃的線條一下子就放鬆了下來。

從以前就這樣，即使被自己和Die夾在中央、空間壓縮的狠了，Shinya仍舊乖巧規矩的一動也不動，就這樣面朝下包裹在雪白色被單中，根據Die的說法，半夜起來看到...簡直像看到屍體一樣令人心驚，Toshiya發自內心的贊同。

怎麼有人可以躺下去的時候是什麼姿勢，早上就是什麼姿勢呢，完全不能理解，Shinya身上的謎團就連七大不可思議都涵蓋不了，大概需要一個全新的名詞定義。

Toshiya揉了揉Shinya質地細緻的頭髮，接著越了過去，往Die扎實的手臂使勁拍了一下。

並非他的本意，一接觸到卻就在瞬間喚醒身體記憶，鏤刻到血肉之中一般——這隻手。昨天晚上是如何拉扯自己的頭髮，指縫之間糾纏，像是連髮絲都留戀渴望對方的觸碰，虎口卡著後頸，臉埋到了布料以後缺氧而在眼前綻放星點......

不行，不行不行。今天還得幹正事。

「起床啦。」

甩開雜念，他低頭往Shinya的太陽穴印下一個吻，而King Size Bed的唯一缺點，呼呼大睡的某人距離太遠有操作上的困難，只好等醒來再補吧。

Toshiya想，嘴角揚起一絲輕淺的、連自己都沒意識到的微笑。  
昨晚啊，做了個非常懷念的夢呢。

x

嚮往那種甜美可愛的女孩子，可是不知道為什麼，最後總是喜歡上強勢又獨立的類型啊。 

採訪時談起了初戀，那個不止推了一把，甚至幫未成熟的自己建構了重要的價值觀的，特別的女孩子。 

——話是這麼說，Toshiya的腦海中卻不由自主浮現了另一個人的身影。

眼睛圓溜溜的，像隻小鹿一樣無辜可愛，渾身氣質被透明感所包圍，如此柔弱的外表之下，內裡卻充滿了意外性。任性堅持、自我的想法，不會彎折在任何人意志之下的個性。

一樣不缺，這不是完全長在自己的點上嘛。

真是糟糕。  
糟糕啊糟糕，內心吶喊著，大感不妙什麼的，真正意識到的時候已經有點晚了，甚至還有些微妙的不想抵抗。

人的喜好和慣性不會真正改變，所以總是在重蹈覆徹......Toshiya想，說的大概就是自己這種人。

x

「喂，喂——喂？喂喂，說點什麼嘛，好無聊。好——無——聊——」這樣的語調其實連Toshiya自己都覺得欠揍了，但他就是忍不住，休息時間，只有兩人的練習室裡，他伸手搶了對方的鼓棒叮叮咚咚的敲打，眼角餘光瞥見對方無奈的表情就覺得興奮。

說實話他自認不算特別有耐心的人，更不是什麼多關照隊友溫柔的料子，卻偏偏繞著木頭一樣十之八九沒反應的傢伙打轉，真是莫名其妙。

平常的他絕對不是這樣的，他發誓——Toshiya還記得小時候曾有個完全不說話的同桌，現在想起來應該是發展障礙的孩子...自閉症之類的吧？不知道怎的分配到了一塊兒，原本什麼都沒在想，可是當老師抓著自己到一邊特別叮囑要好好照顧對方時，就產生逆反效果了，他理所當然的完全不管不顧，照舊調皮不聽話，心思不僅不在什麼同不同桌的身上，連課堂上都不在，翻牆翹課，學著中學生抽煙，和夥伴瘋玩累的時候，才偶然想起要施捨好心一般，將自己去鄰邊住家院子裡偷來的水果對半掰開，推過去，也不管對方想不想吃。

更多的時候他都在強行抄對方的作業，偷文具偷橡皮擦當子彈，最後座位被調開完全是預料之中的事情，而在那之後Toshiya也沒有任何自主接近對方的意思，絕對不是像現在這樣......

啊啊，差太多了！怎麼能比嘛。Toshiya搖搖頭，手中裝模作樣的將鼓棒指向Shinya的方向，嘴裡發出機槍發射的幼稚聲響，對方環抱著雙臂，一臉不滿的噘嘴，逗得Toshiya滿意地笑出聲——再說，這類比爛透了，Shinya又不是真的有什麼障礙，需要自己去拯救幫助之類的，正好相反，是啊，他一個人好得很......

那又為什麼會回想起來呢？

纖瘦而關節突出的雙手執拗的拽著自己的手臂不肯放棄，如果忽視那大的可怕的力道的話 ，簡直就像是女孩子撒嬌的姿態。於是Toshiya一個心軟，舉起雙手做出投降的姿態，任由自己被Shinya推著趕著擠下鼓座。

對了。  
通常來說，人與人只要有接觸，就必定有「黑暗」的反面吧。

再親密再合得來的對象都是，計較得失什麼的，不是防備著總留一絲後路餘地，就是完全坦然但是得做好，被背叛以後片體鱗傷、自我調適的心理準備。那是身為成年人的經驗以及自我保護，無可厚非，無可厚非...尤其是娛樂圈這樣的地方，可是，日子久了，有一天他忽然就覺得，好累啊。

精力旺盛小毛孩看不上的東西，一心向外跑追求刺激有趣的自己只覺得沒勁，現在不一樣了——Shinya和那孩子相似的地方，或許是相處時完全輕鬆舒服的關係性吧。

Toshiya伸手戳了戳Shinya的臉頰，「生氣啦？」  
「拿我沒辦法了？怎樣咬我啊——嗷！你還真咬了？貝斯手的手可是這個耶，」Toshiya搓了搓手指，比了數鈔的動作，「咬壞怎麼賠，喂——等、你還呸！自己咬的嫌棄了？」

Shinya臉皺縮成一團，無聲咂吧嘴，接著還嫌不夠似的用袖子使勁抹起來。  
「汗。煙味。噁。Toshiyaさん你臭。」

「...直說不覺得很失禮嗎。不對，不覺得這種話還用敬語簡直充滿惡意嗎！」

在Shinya身邊很快樂。  
……對，即使像這樣被說臭也還是很快樂，只要有足夠的耐心面對Shinya，去了解去包容他的特立獨行，就可以享受純然的愉悅，什麼都不去多想，在對方身上沒有那些能夠化為複雜思考的東西——這麼說來，文字、話語或許就是萬惡的根源。之類的。Toshiya聳肩，他不是京，思考到這些就已經是極限了。

他只知道，也只在意，觀察著注視著Shinya的每一天，都會有新的發現。  
還有這樣的生活方式啊，原來這樣也是被允許的，稍微一點點也好，嘗試學習對方不為所動、不被周遭複雜所影響的精神，連帶著陰沈的退縮的自己好像都能夠純粹輕鬆了起來。

才華什麼的，人脈什麼的，到了後來，不只是這樣自私自利的煩惱，還有成年人該有的樣子壓抑憤怒冷靜的溝通，如何去壓抑跳脫的本性遵守公司給出的方針，到了夜半再來空虛的糾結，妥協的結果究竟還是不是自己——這些，不需要，通通都不需要。

在Shinya身邊，Toshiya就是Toshiya，戲弄也好，自主多約的練習時間也好，全都是發自內心想做的事，也因此即興合奏時，從他的指尖誕生的節奏，是Toshiya心目中最真誠最自豪的聲音，怎麼誇讚都不夠，是他熱愛的、最有趣的音樂。

那樣的狀態之下，就像重新回到了當年那個初戀的少年身上，忍不住高歌想要昭告全世界——就這樣簡簡單單，一心懷抱著對一個人的情感，就夠了。  
那就是全世界最了不起、最幸福的事情。

x

不過，可能因為自己本質上是個陰暗骯髒的人的緣故吧。  
只要待在陽光照不到的地方久一些，就會開始胡思亂想，一旦不在Shinya身邊，那些對方親手指畫出來，清晰明亮的直線條好像都消失了，糾結成亂七八糟理也理不開的線團，哪兒都到達不了。

會想，或許對方總有一天也會說出 「我喜歡你，但是好像也還沒有那麼喜歡」這種令他震驚心碎的話；會想，對於自我中心的恆星來說，行星彗星太空垃圾隕石碎片，換作誰繞著打轉其實都無所謂吧。

就這麽感覺到不確定的距離而悄悄止步，擅自劃下了退縮的界線。  
寂寞之餘，卻又鬆了一口氣 。Toshiya覺得，自己還沒準備好，還沒有勇氣承認在這一切大費周章的動作，過剩的關注背後，那彷彿有著自己的心跳呼吸的情感...究竟是什麼。

裙子底下是什麼，再清楚不過了。——嗯，真的，他一秒也沒遺忘過哦，即使成天面對著那樣具有欺騙性外表，自己有的，對方也都有——這樣的事實。

總之，那些糟心不安的部分都暫時隔開不去想，通通甩飛不去看，禁忌的、容易變得沈重的東西在工作上煩惱就夠了。

台下，他就想做個普通人，平平凡凡的就好——雖然變成口頭禪似的總是這麼說，卻一點兒實感都沒有，隱隱約約還有些迷茫著，真的這樣就夠了嗎？

x

口中高喊著想喝酒啦，這時間沒有其他的店，果然還是想喝、你先提的、你先進我就進——這些拙劣推託的藉口，和Die拉扯喧鬧的踏進牛郎店的時候，他其實是懷著試探的心思的。 

沒錯，是存有嘗試的心思的，不安與興奮飆升到了上台前、腎上腺素要逼出胃酸的等級，甚至無暇思考一旁的Die，到底怎麼腦袋抽風糊裡糊塗跟自己混到了這個境地。

放任若有似無的肢體接觸，環過肩頭自來熟的手臂，默許男性香水層層交疊的氣味接近，店裡迷幻的燈彩膠著著五感，混亂而暈眩，光芒、黯淡、嘈雜的激盪的感官刺激，像是自我防衛一般狼狽的手段，身體裡有什麼尖叫著就要破繭而出，逼迫他趕緊成為台上那個放肆輕易的就能與人調情“Toshiya”，嘻笑玩鬧，隨波逐流吧——但這不是他想要的，於是在各桌之間互相比拼似的歡騰叫聲之中，只能勉強按耐著自我，克制的笑著。

屏息。客觀來說還算有一定水準的臉蛋彼此之間難以分辨，晃悠躁動不停，而不時捕捉到刺鼻的髮膠氣味，簡直可以媲美後台定妝程度的濃郁，只是時間的問題，終於等到了，其中一位大膽的傾身靠了過來——

瞳孔在瞬間收縮。Toshiya推開了對方。太近了！

果然一點感覺都沒有，反胃的感覺甚至在剎那之間到達巔峰，真的，還好，太好了......他像從深水中浮出來，窒息的大口喘氣。

說不上是失落還是安心，Toshiya機械性反覆唸著還好還好，像在說服什麼人似的，鬆了一口氣之後胸口什麼也沒有，只有無盡的空虛。

自己到底，在做什麼呀。

並不喜歡男人，這是早就清楚的事情。  
感謝母親——Toshiya一直都知道自己生的好，或許再加上長頭髮的關係，在二丁目旁錄音的工作日被搭訕是家常便飯，但他一次都沒有心動，從來都只有想要高速後退一百公尺程度的毛骨悚然，現在自然也不可能突然就改變。

所以，懷抱的情感一定只是一時迷惑吧？無可厚非，誰叫那個人就照著自己喜好生長呢，偏偏就是性別不對，什麼惡質的玩笑啊，要是他是女孩子絕對......

不，不對，那不是重點。

再這樣想下去不得了，用力壓下去的東西快要浮出來了——他慌亂的四處張望，想利用些什麼，什麼都好，轉移注意力。

也因此，被歌迷認出來的時候，他是慶幸的。

甚至比一旁喝嗨了的Die意識到粉絲點的香檳塔=更多酒精時還要更驚喜，終於找到了理由歇息躁動不安的心思，他主動投入了預料之外的景況，強硬地放下了內心裡「這樣真的好嗎？」哀求的聲音，Toshiya更加歡騰的笑了，明明不怎麼能喝，卻豪爽地一杯一杯灌下肚。

x

是這樣的，好比那時突然冒出來的粉絲打亂了一切，現實生活中，計畫也總是趕不上變化。 

live圓滿收尾，慶功宴上Shinya那個小傻子破天荒的喝醉了。

原來這傢伙也是有極限的啊...驚奇的這麼想著，Toshiya笑到肚子痛，和團員自動自發圍成了觀景第一排，Shinya搖搖晃晃的比出疑似少林拳法的動作，口中發出微妙的噠噠聲...完全不知道他想做什麼，大約是古早李小龍武打片的攻擊聲音？Toshiya只顧著猛拍大腿高叫起哄，煽動對方做出更加超乎尋常的舉動，因為...沒什麼因為，看著就是惹眼，身體裡頭的酒精都要灼燒起來的程度。

而現在？  
鬧騰完了，罪魁禍首撒手不管，靠著柱子一角睡死成一團。

真是沒辦法呀。  
Toshiya想著，腦子一熱，回室內和慶功宴上的人打了一圈招呼，盤算著將對方背回飯店房間去...然後明天一定要邀功...還要學他打拳戲弄他一番，Shinya會有什麼反應呢？要是臉頰像蘋果一樣紅咚咚的...外加有些窘迫的用雙手遮掩，從指縫間偷看，那樣的話，那樣的話......

不知不覺又回到了轉角，腦子被酒精激化著，不斷活躍變換著亂七八糟的畫面，Toshiya的臉上帶著未褪去的興奮，些許面對派對上眾人禮貌性笑意，然後，在一瞬間定格在原地。 

紅色的身影灼燒大半的視野，長髮在風中如焰的飛舞著，Die撥開了Shinya的前髮，彎身先是吻了額頭，接著是眼瞼，鼻尖。睡夢中受到干擾，縮成小小一團的Shinya皺眉，眼睛都沒張開，反射的伸手就要去抓，Die輕鬆的就著對方敞開的手臂，將整個人給抱了起來。

這下真的，燒起來了，眼眶，心臟，腦子，全部都，他無法理解、眼前的畫面。

咦。

好奇怪。

等等，哪裡不對啊。

不該是這樣。

剛才笑得最大聲，欺負的最狠最過份的人，被Shinya拿著酒杯追打的人，分明是這個惡劣的傢伙才對......吧？對吧？

難道現在這個，眼裡簡直、溫柔的要滴出水的人，不是Die嗎？瞇起眼，Toshiya有半秒甚至認真懷疑自己醉傻了，那身紅都要不配...不對不對，熾烈的很適合，熱戀的眼神對吧，哈哈。這麼說起來，Die也喜歡Shinya嗎？  
……「也」？

不對不對，其實並不奇怪不是嗎，不知不覺總是突然冒出來什麼的，用拙劣的手段吸引注意力什麼的，在這點之上，跟自己也......

……「也」？

像是被命運按著頭用力撞在現實上摩擦，順便嘲諷幾聲那樣的狼狽。  
剎那之間有什麼橫空破碎，一切被動地透徹清晰了起來，強迫看清楚了，卻恨不得將眼珠挖出來什麼都沒看到還回去，再去灌幾瓶酒昏天暗地的斷片失憶。

——或許，那天，一起踏入店中的另一個人，也是心存試探。

只是比起膽小逃避的自己，對方直白勇敢多了，明明最開始跟自己一樣得抱團壯膽，卻一舉得到了正確的答案，現在，毫不猶豫的踏出了那一步。

看啊，看，酒精洗鍊過後，只容納了Shinya 的眼中，熱切的溫度。

Toshiya忽然感覺呼吸不到空氣，眼睜睜看著重疊的身影愈走愈近，卻更加動彈不得，腦子茫然一片，啊...啊，好熟悉，腦子裡不合時宜的冒出了畫面，數不清多少次他肆意嘲笑著拎起來亂翻亂看，Shinya那堆遊戲和童話書裡，有這樣的畫面吧？王子抱著公主，那樣的。是不是正好就是Shinya的理想呢？

對比著只會利用身高優勢，逗得Shinya蹦蹦跳跳的想搶卻搆不著，心裏暗自竊喜、幼稚的自己，溫柔地抱著Shinya的Die步伐沈穩，背脊挺直，雙眼坦然直視前方，是那麼的耀眼帥氣，就連Toshiya都感覺炫目的移不開視線，心臟像是被重擊了一般，如果這時候...如果這時候，Shinya睜開眼的話，會愛上的吧。

絕對。

不定時炸彈爆破前的倒數計時似的，心律混亂狂跳，視線一片扭曲模糊，發熱發燙什麼也看不清，雙腿在這時終於遲遲的笨拙的晃動了起來，卻麻木到像是別人的腳，Toshiya左腳絆右腳，差點兒直接跌了個跟頭，他後退一步，又後退了一步——

轉身，拔腿就逃。

到了這個時候還選擇了敗走這條路，意識到這點的瞬間滿溢而出的自我厭惡，比肚子裡隨著劇烈動作衝撞的酒水本身，還令他感到噁心。


	2. Chapter 2

渾渾噩噩的回到慶功宴上，Toshiya連自己說了些什麼應付都沒聽清，只感受到對桌京投來的目光有些扎眼，尤其對方還正一左一右被兩位年輕、長相清純的roadie包夾在中央。

他只好硬著頭皮裝作什麼也沒注意到，好在不一會兒，京就自討沒趣的移開視線，他心裡慶幸著鬆了一口氣，對方總是敏銳的，卻並不會多管閒事。他瞥了眼打量對方，京此時正轉頭溫聲說了些什麼，手中無酒精的飲料晃了晃，兩個女孩子笑的花枝亂顫。

說到京嘛——Toshiya強迫性地思考著根本與自己毫不相干的人事物，過度的衝擊讓腦子一片空白，他只想稍微緩過來，或者、逃避——說京有什麼意思的話，那大概是沒有，他從旁倒是看得清楚，慣性提攜一把身邊的人什麼的，那是對方天性裡的溫柔，難擋年輕女孩生出別的心思就是了。說起來啊，歌迷們總說京距離感，崇敬心慕之中帶著些許畏懼，但Toshiya其實想說沒什麼好怕的，京人很好，真正壞的人並不寫在臉上，看不出來的。

翹課，抽煙，打架打得頭破血流，偷父母的錢，違法無照駕駛機車，扛著球棒就二話不說的幫朋友去助陣，未成年飲酒，偏偏還毫無顧忌的喝茫了，最後非法侵入從鄰居屋頂上摔下來，還得靠對方一面通知警方一面聯絡醫院。

就算長得一臉無害，這就是他，是他荒唐的、永遠不知道自己在幹什麼的年輕歲月。

相比之下，即使半夜跑出去也是跟女孩子約會，或跟誰去打羽毛球這種莫名其妙非主流活動的京，簡直溫和的不得了啊。

Toshiya想，自己體內那頑劣的、無論挨揍挨罵了多少次都無法改正的本性，多半就是父親稱之為劣根性的東西——熱愛刺激，喜歡挑戰，愈是不可預測的事，就愈要去做，像是飛蛾愚蠢無腦的撲火一樣，讓衝動接管自己，就算事後會自我厭惡，會歉疚，但那都是之後的事情，當下想說想做的，他還是會通通都去嘗試一遍，然後再陷入無止盡後悔的輪迴。 

從出生就是這樣，缺陷品。外在再是美麗，也依舊無法堂堂正正的活著，心裡總懷著這裡一點兒那裡一點兒的畏縮抱歉，在喜歡的人面前，在深愛的親人面前，都是。

抬不起頭。

沒有什麼拿得出手的，說是貝斯也還遠遠談不上才能，只是因為彈不了吉他才產生的巧合，那麼，剩下的，能看的也就只有一張臉了...只有一張臉，金玉其外敗絮其中。夜深人靜，他經常茫然的盯著天花板達到相同不變的結論，胸口一陣疼痛。

即使脫離了家裡，每當薰無言的攤手，一副看不慣自己一時腦熱脫序的行為時，他也依然會產生同樣的羞恥感，恨不得找個洞鑽進去。

可是啊，就連這樣，以為自己是世上唯一無二的黑羊顧影自憐地舉動都虛妄的可笑，到頭來自己並不特殊——在認識Die以後Toshiya意識到，絲毫不顧自己迷茫的心情，對方就這麼不管不顧，將既存的常規粉碎透徹。

Die。  
說起Die這個人，從最開始就互相合得來，雖然不會交換什麼推心置腹肉麻的話，卻是一拍即合能夠一起胡鬧的搭擋。

他在對方身上看到了一模一樣的本質，那個可以稱之為「惡」的東西，從骨子裡頭透出來，毫不掩飾地，所以才玩得起來，對方的眼中對自己沒有一絲評判的道德的線條，所以樂得輕鬆，可是，在那之中，卻又跟Toshiya有著決定性的差異。

比如說被抓時，道歉的話說的比誰都還坦然流暢，悔意卻不會往心裡去，也絲毫不會變成自我折磨；比如說，討人喜歡，即使長輩也會溫和下視線，偶爾的嚴厲只是恨鐵不成鋼的看著，說著還太過年輕，說這孩子未來很值得看好啊。這種話不曾自他父親的口中說出，卻無數次聽到身邊的人這麼評價Die，為什麼呢？

Toshiya忍不住去對照比較，畢竟那是他理想中的——或是他的父母中理想中的——模樣啊，這麼說好像有些自以為是了，但就像鏡子裡映照出的另一個自己；一個知道心裡想做什麼，想要什麼的人，所以張揚自信的活著，朝著目標堂堂正正的前進。 

這樣更好的版本的「自己」，卻偏偏是Die。

當年因為按不好弦而放下吉他，轉投向貝斯的懷抱的時候，或許，就注定了總有一天產生這樣的情結吧。

目光忍不住追隨，忍不住羨慕，如今再加上了... 嫉妒；心臟再次不合時宜的狂跳了起來，Toshiya隨手一拋，將杯子磕在桌上，晃動的漣漪打亂了他此刻最不想看到的倒影，溢出杯緣的液體沖散了些許自毀的快感。

x

閃躲。  
冷淡。  
視而不見。

Shinya並不遲鈍，明顯意識到了不對勁，Toshiya偏就仗著對方不會表達，竭力忽略對方困惑偷看的視線，裝作沒感覺到心中像是踩傷了小動物尾巴，難受的罪惡感。 

可是，他躲得了社交技能只有小嬰兒程度的Shinya，卻不可能永遠逃開會主動追上來的人。

真是棘手，不過也不是毫無辦法，老方法了，就用更多的酒精，裝作一切如常吧。

他在幹嘛來著，喔，對了，夏天嘛，好日子。哈哈大笑著敞開雙手仰頭，Toshiya忽然覺得要是天空就算在此刻垮下來了，也能雙手接住滿胸滿懷的湛藍不成問題，自己是無敵的——忽然就這麼確信，充滿了力量。 

分不清是酒精暴露出了本性，還是過分拙劣的在模仿，他沒有能力思考，踩著小學的矮牆邊緣用力一蹬，有那麼一瞬間，Toshiya覺得自己會飛。

剝了個精光，陽光曬得溫暖的室外泳池吸引著他往裡跳，再也沒有什麼能夠修飾自己，即使如此也沒什麼好擔心，他知道這具身體的資本，一絲不掛最原始的姿態也依舊是美麗的，所以——拋開一切飛奔躍起，飛炸的水花絢爛，燦白淡金折射著磁磚的藍，晃著他迷了眼。  
對，就這麼回爐再造算了，回到母親的子宮裡。  
嘻嘻，嘻，說什麼呀。怎麼可能，早就沒救了。Toshiya笑著吐出成串氣泡，在水中睜開了眼。

「噗哈」地一聲浮了出來，放鬆漂浮著，他騰出一隻手，向岸邊傻眼的某人揮舞打招呼。

不管不顧的游了起來，游啊游，嘿，再次回神的時候，卻猛地發現Die不見蹤影啦。  
嗯...去哪了呢？跑去乘涼？這麼快就無趣了？什麼嘛，就這樣放棄了？說起來，還是這個年紀的人該有的樣子嗎？還是真的就那麼喜歡Shinya，其他都看不上眼？這麼輕挑的想著，被酒精強行套上的失焦與漫不在乎淹沒了莫名的失落，他漫游著滑水踢腳，一圈又一圈，一圈又一圈，數不清，直到真的一絲力氣都沒有了，寂靜的水池，寂靜的假日校園，一點意思都沒有，現狀一點意思都沒有，全都無聊透頂。

狗屁不在乎的情感終於成功移植到了自己的身上，Toshiya乾脆放棄了動作，任由身體仰躺漂浮著，氯味濃厚的池水不時淹過口鼻，他挑戰著自己閉氣的反應速度， 直到——直到連這樣有些玩命的不確定與突發性都膩了的時候，他將自己蜷縮成一團，恨恨的吐氣，下沉。

啊啊，金色的水波。  
站在岸邊伸手碰到的是冰涼的水面，那麼，如果此時主動的伸手，觸碰到的溫暖，是不是就是空氣的形狀呢。  
金色的水波。是溫柔的，捕捉不到，那麼，大概也會像Shinya一樣溫暖，也像...Die一樣燦爛。

指尖忍不住向上，戳了一下。  
或許。或許...有辦法的。能擁有，真正想做的事，想要擁有想要擁抱的人。因為膽怯所以躲在水下自我欺騙，但是啊，早晨的陽光是那麼的亮眼，在那之下，好像誰都能產生勇氣似的，什麼都能去相信。  
真的能夠觸碰而不破碎嗎？追逐什麼的，他有那個資格嗎？  
總是想著這樣的事，可是或許是水波太過美麗的緣故，心生嚮往，滿心渴望，Toshiya第一次鼓起勇氣伸手。

愈來愈近，愈來愈近，心臟如擂鼓般狂揍著，就好像自己的身體裡頭住了一個Shinya...確實住了一個Shinya，所以才如此心碎痛苦不是嗎？缺氧的肺部快要爆炸，什麼都捕捉不到的耳朵高鳴著，眼前一下一下的掠過片面的閃光，像極了崩壞的警戒聲，Toshiya卻出奇的平靜。

溫暖的陽光包覆了他的指尖。啊啊，如果能觸碰到的話，他發誓，就算是死也——

幾乎要扯斷手臂的力道卻打破了念想，不由分說將他拽出溫暖的水中，短暫的空白之後他猛力對向拉扯了起來，滾開！胸口刷地燒起一股莫名的怒氣，就像是新生兒抗拒著離開溫暖的水中，他想要放聲大哭。「還給我！」酒精渲染開了一切不合理卻真切的感知，連這樣的妄念都不允許嗎！明明差一點就能接觸到了！

肩膀都穩穩的固定住，Toshiya反抗的動作像是被誰按了暫停鍵一樣，猛力不自然的停止，好啊，他想，揚起下巴瞪視向前，雙腳用力踩住腳下的磁磚，準備看看是哪個混蛋打擾了自己的好事。

「Toshiya！」 

喔，是Die啊。

那樣驚駭的眼神，大概以為自己要溺斃了吧。真好笑，這可是小學生泳池耶，真是個笨蛋，紅髮的、肌肉發達腦袋空空的笨蛋。

再說，他膽小、貪生怕死得很，才沒那麼容易擺脫。真可惜。Toshiya事不關己又冷漠的想著，雙手叉腰，掃視對方。

Die張嘴卻又閉上，搖搖頭之後似乎當下立斷地做了決定，先將Toshiya從水中拉上岸，用不知道哪來的毛巾將人層層包裹成一團，然後，強硬的把人按在跳水板邊的小台子上。 

「我早就想問了，你最近到底怎麼了？」

沈默。

顯然地，沒有答案在Die面前不是個選項，強硬按著肩膀強行將他轉向，指頭在此時也不知道是有意還是無意陷進了肩胛骨的縫隙，Toshiya吃痛的大叫起來，狠狠地推對方一把。

「放手！很痛啊，混帳給我放開——」

「你先說我再放，嚇誰啊真是、這樣誰放心！你倒是自己說啊，剛剛到底想做什麼？？淹死自己嗎？啊？」  
從肩膀延伸到了上臂，發燙的溫度，兇狠卻全神貫注的語氣，就像那頭熾烈的紅髮一樣，在灼燒他的皮膚...灼燒！對了，這雙手，也像這樣將熱度傳遞給Shinya了吧？那天之後發生了什麼事呢，是不是更為親近的，更為滾燙的......

想到這裡，Toshiya感覺腦子裡好像有什麼繃斷了。 

「我說？我說你就想聽了？不要開玩笑了！」Toshiya聽見自己怪異扭曲的喊聲，過度高亢，胡亂焦躁帶著刺。

「那你倒是先開口說說看啊，我又不會讀心術！你不說那我自己猜，是我做錯了什麼，對吧？那關Shinya什麼事，你為什麼連他也一起忽視？你知道Shinya——」

「你親他！我都看到了！」

嘶吼破了音，又遠又近，其他的，什麼都沒有了。鳥鳴蟬聲樹葉摩擦水波撞擊那些通通都消失了，只有目光，兩人的目光在極盡的距離對撞，Toshiya紅著眼眶狠狠的瞪事，他不想敗下陣來，唯有這個時候、在這個人面前不甘心認輸，銳利視線讓他不由自主的哆嗦，說是借著酒精助長了無謂的衝動也好，一下子就迷失了，想要被認真的平等的看待，虛榮在此刻獲得了滿足，在眼前那雙深色的眼中，貪婪的想要索取更多，更多什麼呢？說不清楚，但Toshiya就是想要，不斷從髮尖滴落的氯水卻刺激他的雙眼發紅，在生理性的淚水匯積而出之前，Toshiya別開視線。

「我看到了，你喜歡...Shinya嗎？」Shinya也喜歡你嗎？沒有問出口的話，手背恨恨的抹過眼眶，下一刻卻被制止了動作。

Die拽著他的手腕，縮短了距離，單膝著地，Die慢條斯理的調整重心，Toshiya看著眼前蹲著的人，眼中此時竟還有餘裕閃爍著從容不迫的笑意，一時有些恍惚。

「哦，是那個啊，我知道了。」

「所以？你跟他在一起還是怎樣？」距離忽然近得不可思議。怎麼回事呢？

「所以——我想想哦，你是在嫉妒我？連帶的一起不理我們了？Shinya被拖累真慘啊，他現在看到你都不知所措了，你知道嗎？」

直球。想聽到的話。不論是直覺還是什麼，Die總是能一擊命中靶心，Toshiya最討厭這點了，第一反應是否定，出口不知怎的卻成了辯解的倉促的攻擊，「我沒有，你誰啊，還嫉妒你什麼鬼，自戀狂。」

「喔——是嗎？這句話怎麼聽怎麼不坦率耶，真不像你。啊，那個表情，又來了又來了，Toshiya，你應該看看你自己的臉，」一點禮貌的意識都沒有，Die指著他不客氣的笑了笑，「絕——對在說謊，還是說......除非呢——」

搞什麼啊，這傢伙怎麼回事。  
Toshiya的胸口刷地被點了一把惡火，Die在這種時候不正經的真是惡劣透頂，都這種時候了還有心情嘲笑自己，「讀一下空氣好嗎，混帳！」

他一把拍開對方，腦子裡甚至都已經預先跑過成串的方言惡句，惡狠狠的瞪著，張嘴正要反駁，卻被堵住了去路。 

被堵住了。

並不柔軟。甚至是稜角分明的，下巴、顴骨隨著動作數次碰撞，濕潤的東西靈活的像條蛇，長驅直入，碾壓試探侵佔，刮擦過上頜裡側最敏感的地方，Toshiya下意識要抽身避開，卻因此讓犬齒隔著唇瓣對撞，鈍痛與鐵鏽的味道瞬間刺激感官，他瞪大了眼，腦袋一片空白，任由對方動作。

失去時間。失去聲音。失去世界，不對，世界的中心就是Die，紅色的，紅色的，熾烈的，燒盡了全部還不滿足，現在要來鑽進名為Toshiya的空殼，恣意搗亂。

他分不清耳畔放大作響的究竟是恐懼還是興奮，一切都是出於本能。

Die驕傲的舔著嘴唇，鮮紅的血絲在舌尖翻捲著，盡數吞入腹中，終於分開的時候，兩人交疊的喘息像是溺水之人，從深處掙扎而出，重獲生機。  
突然擁有絕對記憶似的，Toshiya捕捉到了眼前每個細節——沒有一絲陰霾，細密的汗毛、毛孔、笑著堆擠而出的細紋，全都在放大精細，輪廓深邃、英朗的面龐上，看不見抱歉或反省的意思，叫囂著張狂地烙印到他的腦子的最深處，霸道的超載了他的感官。

唇齒之間是吻的餘韻，還是發熱作痛新鮮的傷口，Toshiya一時竟有些分不清。

接吻魔？對Shinya也是這樣？  
欺騙？花心？隨便？誰都可以？  
腳踏多條船？心血來潮？真是令人不爽。  
Toshiya忽然出奇的冷靜，就像身體和思維抽離了一樣，各種想法飛掠而過，最後都定格歸一為單純一直線，異常強烈的念頭。 

「除非啊，你也嫉妒Shinya。」輕聲低語的嗓音，天生有著能夠催眠人心的磁性，因此，本身就是惡毒至極的誘惑，「...我說對了嗎？」 

Toshiya面無表情的擦了擦嘴，嗤了一聲。  
——然後，十指關節緊扣發白，使勁掐進對方毫無防備的脖子，將整個人往自己的方向按壓，唇齒再次相撞，沒有半分顧忌，毫不在意會如何的傷害到彼此，血液、疼痛，那些在此刻都只是疊加的刺激，回歸了野性的、原始的雄性互相爭奪的老套戲碼，沒有任何柔軟，沒有溫柔，那些並非天生的東西，這一刻再也容納不下，通通捨棄。因為他們是這樣的人——綁手綁腳、「做個正常人」的束縛赤裸的解開之後，他們的本質是如此相似。

浴巾落在腳邊。Toshiya漠然的看著對方，再也沒有一絲阻隔，拇指危險的遊走在對方脆弱的咽喉，兩人在這個瞬間終於坦誠相對。

為了不傷害喜愛的人，也為了不被這個世界用異樣的眼光刺傷，自願削去了稜角，惡意的自私的只在乎滿足慾望的本性，全都狂放的喧囂著。 

變成這個樣子，絕對是對方的錯。紅髮的惡魔，紅色的業火，延燒到自己身上，卻完全沒有要逃的意願，或者一點兒警戒意識，腦子尖叫著這一點道理都沒有，是啊一點道理都沒有，卻因此更合他的意，Toshiya忽然笑了起來，唇瓣之間銀絲留戀牽連著兩人最後的連結，他猛地俯身，像是捕食獵物的飛鷹，凌厲而準確，喉頭還滾動著細碎迷媚的笑聲，他咬住Die的下唇向後拉扯舔吮，分不清吃痛的嘶聲，還是壓抑不住的呻吟，通通都令他心悅不已。

是啊，各種想法飛掠過，最後浮現清晰的，唯有單一而強烈的念頭。 

——毀壞一切吧？全都破壞殆盡，這他最會了，搞砸一切是吧？正好是他唯一擅長的事。

Shinya和Die之間，Die和自己之間——究竟是怎麼回事，該維持什麼距離，原本什麼關係，出於怎樣的原因、情感、身體、還是迷戀——通通都沒有問沒有定義沒有確認，對方也毫無主動開口的跡象，Toshiya不敢面對，卻惡劣的想著，如果自己的身體也好，姿色也好，能輕易就這麼攔阻對方向Shinya伸手的速度就好了，反正從以前啊，就是這樣。

真本事什麼的就沒有，但是腦子動得快，小聰明可多了，他有自知之明，真的。所以就連流落街頭的時候，也能很快找到賣慘博取同情的依傍對象，就算一無是處也不會沒飯吃，說的就是Toshiya這種人，他知道自身的魅力，否則也活不到今日，他漫不在乎的想到，真的再清楚不過了——所以，那麼，現在所做的，也不過是重操舊業罷了。

並不吃虧，畢竟身體的愉悅欺騙不了人，舒服的、快樂的事情沒有放著不去享用的道理，要是順道轉移對方的注意就再好不過了。 

......雖然，心裡有著喜歡著、超越了喜歡的人，還是會照做不誤。  
因為，自己就是這樣的爛人啊。  
對吧？  
Toshiya自虐的想著，倉促別開了視線。


	3. Chapter 3

用畫布來比喻，Toshiya的白天和夜晚，就像是被一把刀從中劃開，截然不同風格錯亂的兩種色彩。

狗改不了吃屎什麼的，真是諷刺，曾經想避免的，偏要唱反調做給父親看「自己不是那樣的人」，那樣的事情輕易都給抹消了，耽溺在慾望裡，這樣的刺激很快就讓他毫無招架能力，無法自拔。

墮落？或許吧。

但是，某天夜裡，被Die擁抱著的時候，他忽然意識到——多久了呢？這是多久以來第一次，做回了本來的自己？真實的、不怕被拒絕，不怕不合乎規範，不怕不討喜，什麼都不害怕，就這麼狂妄的大膽的，挑戰對方。

白天，夜裡的的消耗盡數隱藏——也不盡然，那些怎麼也不夠、意猶未盡的渴望就藏在變奏的音節，滑音的猖狂之中，暗示的挑透的，偷不著看不到的東西，就變成了更為火熱、暗潮洶湧的演奏。

他喜歡在台上用視線愛撫挑逗Die。喜歡對方伸出舌頭，眨眨單邊的眼，那之中是毫無遮掩的下流意味。

身後是一無所知的Shinya，高高在上，純潔的俯瞰一切。

這樣的認知令他興奮又焦慮不已，要是對方發現了會怎樣什麼的，很糟糕吧？如果...Shinya和Die之間確實有什麼，那麼就可以藉機全盤搗毀那一部分，雖然自己也不會什麼好下場，不過他早就就已經壞掉了，至此也只是向深淵更向前一步而已。無所謂。Toshiya告訴自己。如果，Shinya完全置身事外的話，在對方面前像個跳樑小丑的自己也就是落的一場空，罪有應得、自食惡果。

如此。

是試探，也是最為低級的情趣。  
他搞不懂事情怎麼就變得這樣了，但是想想又覺得有道理，對方本性是「壞」的，自己也是，那麼就只有一路往死裡開的結果，只差什麼時候失足墜落懸崖。

所以，相比之下，自己仍舊卑微的、膽小的繼續喜歡著Shinya，一方面卻又在床上被另一個人擁抱著，心臟超越了鼓奏的鬼速，也並不是什麼大不了的事，對吧？ 

Die跨坐在自己的身上，身體裡自誕生以來不安的欠缺的空洞被填滿了，飽脹的、來回進出抽插，臉朝下埋在床鋪的雪白之中，Toshiya哀嚎著，緊接著下一刻舒服的叫出聲，窒息感淹沒口鼻，雙手下意識就要撐起身體換氣，卻立刻意識到雙臂都被牢牢的扣在背後，是一般的繩子，而且開始之前，馳騁之前的Die甚至近似溫柔的約定好了安全詞，所以理論上輕易就能掙開，只要他想要——但Toshiya不願意。

他享受遊走在毀壞邊界的快感。

......就算真的有所謂幸福快樂的結局，當初沒有走上這條路，和Shinya...了，為了不去污染對方，自己也絕對無法像現在一樣自在吧。  
Toshiya失神想著，意識開始游離，忽然眼前如同煙花爆裂了一般，他扭動痙攣的釋放了最深處的慾望。

也沒有什麼不好——Die俯身從後方一下又一下親吻他的耳尖、咬嚙著他的頸根的時候，Toshiya用力閉上眼，對方大力喘息的熱度暫時將夜色的暗沈冰冷一掃而空，雖然總覺得，有什麼逐漸生長出了血肉，在自己的體內蛻變成擁有自我意識一般的龐然巨物，逐漸失去控制，加速往毀滅邁進，令人煩躁不安。

說起來啊，和Die之間共享的，除了不可言說的事情，白天的時候一起欺負Shinya的行動更加合作無間了呢。

像這個樣子，就是非常平凡普通，自己最開始所嚮往的寧靜。也是這種時候，他感覺靈魂與肉體撕裂開來，卻又不盡然，有時甚至覺得眼下發生的事情再正確、再自然不過了，這樣思考又還是不太對勁，缺一塊，還缺了什麼渴望的、貪婪的，原本應該契合在兩人中間的橋段，曲子中間，能讓一切甄至完美的奏樂，好像就這麼憑空消失了，或者說還沒出現，還沒來得及譜寫。

究竟是什麼。還少了什麼呢？

在失去意識，墜入黑暗之前，Toshiya並沒有得到答案。

x

錄音室走廊，Shinya從最遠的那頭高速狂奔而來。  
大老遠就看到那張臉上驚恐的神情逐漸接近逐漸放大，Toshiya憋著笑，雙眼都擠成了細細彎彎的線條——他總覺得眼前的人活像哪齣滑稽卡通的角色，不過還真是難得，好好奇什麼能讓對方的臉上露出這麼劇烈的情緒。

當然，要猜也猜得出一二。

尾隨著從轉角冒出了「答案」證實了一半的「猜測」， Die手中拿著什麼哇哈哈大笑，畫面實在太魔性了，迴盪在整個走廊的洪亮聲響簡直就是反派大魔王降臨的場景，很好，這下角色湊齊了，Shinya也到達了Toshiya的正前方，煞車不及直接撞進他的胸口，卻又迅速反應過來一滑步，整個人直接往後躲，利用Toshiya的身高作為天然屏障。

…喔對，還有，現在Toshiya完全看清楚了，Die的手裡揮舞的東西，是一隻活生生的青蛙。Shinya開始左左右右繞著傻眼的Toshiya打轉，Die捉著青蛙像是西洋劍一樣的突刺，簡直把中心的他當作無生命無機質的水泥柱子似的。

小學生嗎！？等等，不對，青蛙哪來的？公司外面的停車場？還是？？

啊...不過，這兩人就這樣忽視自己玩的那麼開心，總覺得自己有些不甘寂寞。  
Toshiya一邊想一邊摸摸下巴，嘴角緩緩勾成了壞笑。

他計算著時機，就在Shinya放下戒心後，一把從背後抱住了對方。把自己當作救兵實在是狗急跳牆的下下策，下巴箝住對方凹陷枯瘦的肩窩，Toshiya牢牢的壓制住Shinya的行動，有些貪婪也有些吃豆腐的嫌疑——Shinya還是太天真了啊，真是個小天使，自己怎麼可能是友軍呢？啊不過觸感真好——就這樣得意忘形很快就來了報應，Die得逞地將對方最討厭的冷血動物往Shinya臉上湊，Shinya哇哇叫出聲，完全飛散了拿捏力道的意識，一個反射性肘擊，Toshiya眼前一黑，胃差點都要吐出來。

Die愣了下，整個人都毫無形象的笑彎了腰，口水都要噴出來了，手中青蛙還助陣鼓譟似的，呱呱呱吵死人。  
忍受著Die從旁花式嘲笑他蠢，Toshiya按著肚子好一會兒才勉強直起身，Shinya早就逃逸的不見蹤影，他從沒見過對方那麼快的移動過。

深吸一口氣，Toshiya狼狽的拍了拍衣服，用袖口擦掉眼角生理性疼痛的濕意，鼻尖敏銳的捕捉到衣料上還殘留著抱著Shinya時對方的氣味，嗯，是一種難以形容，隨時都能令他恍神的香氣。純凈的，跟自己不一樣，也和Die不一樣，雖然後者奇異相似的溫暖。小嬰孩一般純粹，加了柔軟精的洗衣粉，卻又比那更為隱晦自然...有了，他忽然想到，是陽光曬過棉被那樣的味道。

灼傷的、和煦的陽光，啊...對呢，是他的太陽。  
對於貪戀著溫度的他來說，這兩個人，成為了自己向陽而生、一心追逐的太陽。  
恍然意識到了什麼，Toshiya眨了眨眼，茫然的看著眼前的人，Die一臉傻樣毫無所覺、坦然的回望。

不對不對...真是肉麻，在胡思亂想什麼！Toshiya趕蒼蠅似的雙手一揮，低頭默默地跺了一下腳，分不清是不爽還是害臊，他立刻起腳往Die的方向踢去，結果害得對方一不小心鬆手——這下可好，青蛙跳走啦。

Die大叫了糟糕，兩人眼睜睜看著青蛙像吃了興奮劑，在走廊靈活飛越，上上下下左左右右；這次換Toshiya沒心沒肺，雙手抱胸看好戲了，他慈祥的注視著Die心急左撲右撲的背影，拍手大笑。

不過，話又說回來，Shinya真的是......力氣有夠大，可惡，下次一定要想辦法還回去！Toshiya狠狠咬牙，走廊上又只剩他孤單一人了，方才好不容易驅散的思維又聚攏回來，就在那一瞬間，他忽然覺得就算自此停滯不前，也沒那麼無法接受。

瑣碎而漫無目的的存在著，心裡卻沒有一絲不安躁動的跡象，真是奇怪。

Toshiya想，如果這就是普通，如果這就是「幸福」，自己也可以成為一個知足的人，沒有什麼想要改變的地方，平凡歸平凡，卻不再只是個嘴上說說的抽象概念——那麼，就這樣吧。  
他不會再去奢求更多了。只求上天...只求如果有神明的話，讓一切都定格在這樣的瞬間。

x

又是自我相似的深夜。  
Toshiya笑著，跨坐的雙腿交疊，膝蓋毫不客氣抵著身下之人腰際，用指尖描繪背脊的弧度，完美的線條——總是在閒晃胡鬧的自己和Die，如果說是屬於夜晚的生物，Shinya...Shinya就是，雜草叢堆裡，朝露點綴的野花，那樣的存在吧。

過度浪漫的綺想，只有喝醉的時候才會毫無負擔的傾吐而出，Toshiya刻意放鬆了力道，任由Die翻轉身子，將自己按倒，更高更高的推向了虛浮的雲端之間，心裏偷偷分神勾勒幻想著剔透的露水，簡單的白。

比起溫室裡培育出嬌豔的花種不起眼多了——可是那偏偏就是它美麗的地方，吸引自己的地方，堅韌的、獨立的，枝枒不依附任何人存在，憑藉著自身意志綻放。

為了不去打擾，他要保持著適當距離守候，恰到好處，不要緊，與身邊這個粗枝大葉，只有草沒有花的傢伙一起，他並不孤單。

...是這麼想的，但現實是不知怎麼搞的，他們三個最後總是同進同出，混成分不清你我的一塊。

這樣下去，會變成什麼樣子呢。  
Toshiya告誡自己不要去奢望，真正的心意卻輕鬆的衝破了生理禁制，傾吐而出。


	4. Chapter 4

神明。  
如果說身為Dir En Grey的成員，卻輕易寄望那樣過分美好的存在，會遭到報應的。 

真是個笑話，薰也好京也好一定也會這麼說吧？就算有神，那也必定是惡趣味的、糟糕透頂的老頭子，在雲端看著人類掙扎，添把火然後加以嘲笑的傢伙，用所有的不順遂、不如預期、事與願違，歡樂的打破人類一廂情願的祈禱。

Toshiya後悔了，他想要收回曾經許下的願望。如果能夠重新來過，他要將一切當作秘密深藏回自己的心底，自己負責保管。

都到了這種時候還在想這些毫無意義不可能的事，Toshiya知道這不過是遷怒，可是眼下，卻只能這麼做，除此之外別無他法，Toshiya顫抖著抱緊Shinya，發燙的消瘦的身子一再無力的下滑。

——Shinya撕心裂肺的咳著。

人怎麼能夠發出這種聲音呢？撕裂肺葉一樣的可怕聲響，肺臟裡像是寄生了什麼快速消耗著寄主的生物，Shinya全身都劇烈的顫抖。

巴士窄小的共用廁所內容納不下兩個人，Toshiya左腳彆扭的卡著門框，完全無暇顧及已經發麻到失去知覺的腿，只反覆使勁抵著門板，想盡辦法支撐住懷中人的身體Shinya俯身在馬桶前，咳嗽聲夾雜著乾嘔，溺水者求生一般下意識地抓緊他的手臂，可是Toshiya卻救不了他，什麼都做不到。

「…延後。我現在就跟薰說，公司的人會諒解的，歌迷們也會諒解的，所以...」

「……」

「Shinya！到底怎樣，你聽到了嗎！一場也好，你需要休息——」

「不要。我...不。」艱難地吐出幾個意思再明確不過的字眼，毫不留情地斬斷了任何毫無模糊空間，Shinya的身體一晃，又是一陣昏天暗地的乾咳，這是數不清、連日以來，第無數次的拒絕。

於是又回到了原點。

Toshiya壓抑的吐出一口氣，感覺對方的顫抖和自己要融為一體，他真的已經分不清楚了，到底哪些是Shinya哪些是自己的，珍惜的是誰、毫不在乎的是誰，他什麼也不知道。

一路走到底走到黑的堅持，加速燃燒殆盡自毀著，這場景相似卻又完全不同。

「拜託了、求你，算我求你了好不好？停下來，Shinya、Shinya、我好...怕你會...」Toshiya聽見自己哀求的聲音，人的底線並不存在啊，原來能夠如此的卑微嗎？如果有用，他甚至願意直接跪下，可是Shinya聽不進去他的話，那麼一切都是空談奢望，他不敢置信的看著對方，僅剩的力氣甚至並不用來支撐自我，而是用全身的重量推著、抗拒著，虛握成拳的手，揮開了Toshiya。

「我說...了。我說我要上台。To...shiya你、怎麼、聽不懂。」只剩下了氣音，失去所有敬語的克制，暴露了認真嚴肅的真意，這正是Toshiya所恐懼的，Shinya固執的抗拒一切抗拒自己，儘管緊皺的眉頭滿是痛苦，嗓音也乾啞的不像話，他卻仍輕易從中讀出了煩躁，他感覺心臟快要絞碎的抽痛，「如果這是，最後，呢？Toshiya也是、音樂家、該懂的，啊。當下，我...噁咳、只有當下，只有...咳咳咳！」

「好，好我知道...你先不要說話了，總之——」

「不要！Toshiya走開Toshiya閉嘴！只有繼續上台，我才是Shinya！我才是我！」

忽然轉頭瞪視的目光通紅，卻一如任何演奏時，全神貫注而狠戾，他早就知道了啊，溫和平靜的軀殼之中，原來一直都棲住著只野獸。撕開了表層之下的靈魂讓Toshiya全身為之顫慄，震撼之中他什麼也思考不了，只絕望的知道自己不能妥協，他不能夠放棄這場抗爭，即使從最開始就毫無勝算。用力搖頭，Toshiya想要反駁卻反覆地張嘴又閉上，心底的深處，他清楚對方說的是對的，換做他也會這麼做，可是他就是不能接受，無法眼睜睜看著對方燃燒成灰燼，他做不到，真的做不到。

「你在說什麼傻話啊！這不是最後...你好好休息養傷，就不會是——」

「我的鼓、是，我的、『語言』，我可以、再也不，說話。但是，不可以不上台。」

「『寺地晉也』、樸實平凡、沒有人會，多看一眼。」

「對我、有期待的人，父母以外在乎『我』的人，歌迷、薰、京、你、Die，全部都是身為鼓手的Shinya，才有辦法創造、擁有的、奇蹟。是我最重要的、Dir En Grey是...我...最......」

俯身又是一陣撕心裂肺的咳，Shinya的額頭用力過猛撞上了白瓷的邊緣，向側邊一歪，汗濕的腦袋抵著Toshiya的胸口，聽著對方換不過氣不斷加劇的呼吸速度他只覺得不妙，手忙腳亂的拍著對方的後背，絲毫沒有感覺對方乾嘔出腥臭的唾液酸水沾到了身上似的。

「...沒有音樂的Shinya，什麼都、沒有。」 

如果說剛才聽完還無暇思考，現在，Toshiya整個人都愣住了，Shinya靠在自己的胸口而看不清表情，他卻感覺有什麼悄悄蜷住自己衣角，低落的、不安的，像是終於有了一絲脆弱的、身為人的情緒。

「——怎麼會？才不是那樣！」  
他大聲否定，Shinya卻一動也不動，聽不見，或者說，固執的不肯聽任何來自外界的聲音。

「你...你...在我眼中是最棒的收藏家，語言超級好，也有很多各行各業奇奇怪怪——不對，經歷背景豐富的朋友不是嗎？室內設計、穿衣品味也好得不話，會解謎，會設計遊戲，脾氣很倔卻也溫柔，我...我一直，我一直——」 

快說些什麼啊！  
怎麼全都那麼微弱蒼白、沒有說服力呢。明明在他心中不是這樣的，Shinya的存在在他的心中，分明是他最、最——

啊啊，可是，他說不出來。

無聲的張嘴無聲的閉上，Toshiya焦急嘗試，卻始終像是被無形的手給狠狠扼住咽喉，哽咽著說不出最重要的話，視線扭曲發白，狠狠咬著下唇嚐到了血的味道，Toshiya憎恨自己的軟弱，現在可不是哭的時候啊可惡、可惡！誰...誰來幫我，拜託誰來制止Shinya...Toshiya小聲地哀嚎著，壓抑回去喉頭挫敗的噪音，他只能更加用力地抱緊Shinya，寄奢望於動作能夠傳達、能夠改變絕望下沈的現狀，即使知道這只是狗急跳牆無比絕望的念想。

誰都好。  
...救救我們啊。

x

「Shinya。」

不知道過了多久，失去了時間，下了地獄一般惡果輪迴無限循環，反覆無效碰壁的話語懸浮在空氣中，Toshiya從地上麻木失神的抬頭。

完全沒有思考，憑藉著本能仰望後方聲音來自的方向。  
已經不再是純粹的紅色，染上了黑的短髮卻一樣張揚本人著存在感，確切的倒映在Toshiya的眼中，他下意識地伸手，就像溺水失溫的人，拼命想要捉緊浮木。

腳步聲停了下來，一時之間從後方籠罩的影子傾軋而來，卻是這個小小的空間裡唯一確切的希望；Die蹲了下來，Toshiya攬著Shinya僵硬的半轉過身，恍惚就像當年的畫面一幀一幀重現，Die撥開Shinya被汗水浸透的髮絲。

Shinya還半靠半坐在Toshiya的大腿上，他用雙臂牢固的環著對方，分明對方已經沒有力氣逃跑，他卻還是生怕Shinya隨時就要從指縫間蒸散、溜走了。  
雙眼微閉，眉頭緊皺，Shinya的臉色臉漲紅，眼角、瘦削的臉頰上滿是生理性的淚水，即使如此，就如同他渾身帶刺的固執，不安穩的喘息依然是克制無聲的。拇指指尖輕緩摩挲著抹去濕意，Die雙手捧著Shinya的臉，將對方轉往視線能夠接觸的方向。 

「如果你真的那麼想要上台，我不會阻止你。」

「說什麼鬼話該死你也瘋了嗎！」

Toshiya猛地抬起頭，臉上盡是遭背叛的不可置信，他將Shinya往自己的方向帶，手臂的力道不自覺又收緊了些，像是要掩護、更像是窮途末路最後的藏匿，Die卻不為所動，目光專注，粗糙長繭的大手穩穩支撐著Shinya。

「但是Shinya——Shinya，看我。」

「我希望你知道...今天，你承受的痛苦也好，風險也好，還有壓力，全都不只屬於你一個人。你想要上台，好，我幫你，我會去和工作人員談、去和薰喬好溝通好，看要怎樣才能讓你最大限度的發揮不受影響，可是如果你因此傷了自己，就像Toshiya一直想辦法告訴你你卻聽不進去的話，我們會比誰都還要擔心，比誰都還要難受，我們...會和你一起感到疼痛。」 

「...為什麼？」Shinya縮了縮，卻發現自己被包夾的無處可逃，視線不安地亂竄著，慌不擇路就想將臉往Toshiya的胸口埋，Die不允許，一把將人給撈了回來，正色的注視著。 

「為什麼？嗯...Shinya，你聽好了哦。」 

屏息，Shinya顫抖著又咳嗽了起來，用力地搖頭，Die卻不管不顧，繼續溫聲地說著，Toshiya沈默的施力，將Shinya轉正成必須面對Die的姿勢。

「要我重複無數次都可以。你和你的音樂沒有區分，從裡到外，都是我們愛著的全部。——真的要說的話，一個是表現的方法，一個是想要表現的東西吧？那樣很簡單了不是嗎？如果這裡的沒有，」Die的食指輕輕戳了戳Shinya的心口，「是不可能生出令人動心的音樂的。所以，『晉也』也好，『心夜』也好，Shinya就是Shinya，不管你是什麼模樣，我們都會站在你身邊。對吧？Toshiya。」

——不是我，是「我們」。

承擔了太多重量而無論如何都說不出口的話， 禁錮衝撞著胸口——如果說Shinya是他的層層盤守、牢牢鎖在心之深處的「公主」，在這一刻，Die微笑著鼓勵的看著他的瞬間，王子一擊粉碎了高牆，巨龍獲得解放。

「Dir En Grey不能沒有Shinya。可是...在那之上，在那之前，Toshiya不能沒有Shinya。」

踉蹌滾落的隻字片語，是他的真意，是他的全部。

「你聽到他說的了？很好，今天以後要是再有一樣的問題，就算只有一點點的不確定，來找我們吧！要說多少次都無所謂，直到你相信。」Die流暢地說道，明亮而確信，Toshiya從沒有像這一刻熱愛過誰的嗓音，他閉上眼，跟著點了點頭。

Toshiya和Shinya，貝斯與鼓，精神上不可拆分的雙生，一體兩面的纏勒著彼此，音符具象化為靈魂的形狀，只要在一起，他們就是無人能敵、節奏的化身；身體先於理智動了起來，彎曲脖頸，Toshiya俯身湊近——

虔誠地，在Shinya的髮旋中心印下了一個吻。

......如果情感也有形狀的話。Toshiya想，Die和Shinya之間親暱的、言語化的愛情絕對非常柔軟，自己和Die之間，巧妙的微妙的距離像是舞蹈，隱晦的用肢體訴說迷戀，就像煙霧一樣難以捕捉，卻真切存在。那麼，他和Shinya之間誕生的情感，是什麼模樣呢？若是並肩而行，他們三人之間，又會融合成為如何的相貌？

——不知道，還不知道。  
但是，在這難以跨越的夜晚之後，如果還有未來，或許就會有機會明白。  
絕望之中，忽然就生出了這般微小的希望。

分明一點兒根據都沒有，Toshiya卻願意去相信。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinya咳到肋骨骨折照樣上台的片段真的發生過，打著打著甚至又斷了一根，簡直難以想像。當初整個採訪看下來，對於團員口中不斷提到、所謂的「固執」，有了更震撼一層的認知，就想著總有一天一定要來寫寫看「那背後」的故事。


	5. Chapter 5

「我自己心理有數。」  
最終Shinya還是這麼說，凜冽而毅然地上台了。

背脊挺直，比誰都還冷靜，冷汗與舞台的炫光交織成一塊，閉眼投身在最愛的音樂之中。  
Toshiya無法自制頻頻回頭時，滿心滿眼都是這樣的Shinya，每個動作每個神情都牽動著他的心弦，深入骨髓地，全都令人感到又愛又恨。 

為了更崇高的目標而生的人。  
渴望成為的人。  
朝思暮想，心心念念的人。

彷彿帶著出征的覺悟，破釜沈舟的精神，Die驕傲的揚起下巴，一手指著Toshiya的方向，向他發出戰帖一樣，Toshiya一躍而起，在舞台上化作風一樣的飛奔起來，「戰報」、很好的接收到了， 激昂的張狂的血氣，特意伸手激勵地推自己一把似的，Toshiya低頭笑了笑，感謝對方的心意，但其實並不需要的，因為——

因為，他們是如此相似。生活之中可能一團亂活得糊塗糟糕不明不白，可是只要站到了台上，就能夠重獲新生。擁有源源不絕重新挑戰、破壞再造的機會是多麽的幸運——此時，他們無所不能，成為了一體。漆黑舞台充斥著混沌的色彩，白日的光芒並不被需要，因為，即使身在無邊無盡的黯淡之中，Dir En Grey自體就能夠成為光芒，耀眼奪目的、傾軋奪取所有的目光。

曲終，表演圓滿收尾的時候，眾團員在台上遊走著謝幕，不只Toshiya 鬆了一大口氣，Die更是難掩激動的從背後撲抱住了Shinya，弄的對方一個措手不及，一臉莫名其妙——像洋娃娃一樣木愣愣的、任人擺佈。

從旁看著便感覺胸口的陰霾一掃而空，這次，Toshiya發自內心開懷的笑了。

x

那個晚上，慶功宴續攤沒有喜歡熱鬧的Toshiya，也沒有熱愛酒精的Die的身影。 

路邊，不起眼街燈下拉長的三道黑影，逐漸重合成難以分辨的一體，三人興高采烈跌跌撞撞的回到巴士上，迫不及待的褪去外衣，然後......

一人架住一隻手，把某位狀況外的病患扔到床上塞進被子裡，牢牢扎緊被角，堆疊成蝶蛹一樣的一大團。

「睡覺。」

「給我好好休息啊。明早燒還不退就把你扭送急診室。」

Shinya發出微弱不明的聲音抗議，扭曲著身體嘗試翻轉，是慣用的把戲了，以前Toshiya和Die聯手將Shinya疊羅漢按壓在沙發最底下的時候，對方也總是這樣，慢吞吞的扭動，試圖爬著逃走。

Toshiya哼聲迅速做出處置，扣住了對方的手，完成之後滿意的抬頭，只見Die也已經在同一時刻坐住了Shinya的腳，兩人對看了幾秒，結束於Die歪過腦袋俏皮的拋了個媚眼，笑了起來，他們只在彼此的眼中看到了無可比擬的默契。

x

終於等到一切檢查都沒有大礙，已經是兩個月以後的事情了，他早先就跟Die開玩笑的說過，在Shinya身邊，就是一場鍛鍊耐心的修行——事後得知Shinya打斷了一根肋骨，甚至更早...更糟！在那之前早就已經咳斷了一根，這事對方完全沒跟任何人說過，「聰明」的知道這是「不對的」，而預謀性地規避重重阻礙——知曉消息的當下，Toshiya心臟嚇得都要吐出來了。

字面意義上的搏命演出什麼的，這人真的做到了，非常敬業——但最好還是不要吧！

終於到了開會的日子，Toshiya趁機逮住一臉無辜的Shinya，千叮嚀萬交代絕對、絕對不要再幹這種事，會議結束的時候，Shinya又被薰風風火火的拎走訓了一頓，Toshiya可是全程目睹，短短幾週之內，團裡的大家甚至是經紀人，通通以各自的方式再教育這位惹大事的老么，雖然某幾位...他瞥了一眼，咳咳，某、位主唱最沒有雙標的資格就是了。

不過——該怎麼說呢？Toshiya隱約有預感，就算現在講的再仔細，以後遇到類似的情況，Shinya一定也還是會二話不說的再犯吧。

Toshiya搖頭苦笑，能怎麼辦呢？不能怎麼辦。但他是不可能妥協自己的立場的，就繼續唸到對方耳朵長繭，嫌棄自己吵吧。

x

欺負Shinya的101種方式，Toshiya和Die向來默契無間，而現在也不例外，越過癱軟在他們之間的纖細身軀，身高優勢在這個時候完美的派上了用場，他和Die深深的交換了一個吻，將口中甜膩的繚繞勾纏的煙霧渡了過去，Toshiya渾身放鬆，低聲笑著。

「...Shinya，想要啊？」手輕輕放在Shinya頭上來回愛撫小動物一般的細膩憐惜，順著臉頰而下戳弄溼潤泛紅的口腔，卻偏不給他，「想要什麼，好好說話才有喔。」

另一端是Die明亮的笑聲，「好乖啊，他在你面前。」

「才——怪，你看，」Toshiya舉起手，牽連著細細銀絲的指間，有著一圈發白明顯的咬痕。而同一時刻他聽見身下人在失去了唯一的刺激後，壓抑不住的輕哼，Toshiya滿意的勾起嘴角。

「不要...」

「不要？やもちゃん今年三歲嗎？進入不要不要期了呀，嗯？」

「不要這隻手，換那隻，Toshiya...不要煙味，不要...啊，要摸、這裡...」像是嗚咽的氣音，細細小小的抱怨可挑剔了，Toshiya露出了非常有趣的表情，長長的喔了一聲，「這樣啊。我知道了，可是，最、最可愛的やもちゃん就喜歡這樣的我們了不是嗎？你看你看，Die，我沒有碰他喔。」

他將雙手半舉著得意的炫耀，Shinya的身體一抖一抖的輕蹭著。

Die讚嘆的咋舌，「唔喔，看來我不努力一點不行了。」

因為鍛鍊日漸精壯的手臂從後方伸過，將伏Toshiya腿上的Shinya強硬的攬了過來，捏著他的下頜別過了側臉，一路沿著頸根向上親吻，直到唇舌糾纏翻弄到一起。

Shinya扭動著，用腿根、後腰反覆摩挲、輕撞Toshiya的下盤，動作緩慢而有些笨拙，Toshiya卻敏銳的注意到對方是有意識地這麼做，勾引挑逗著自己，儘管那頭仍糾纏的難分難捨，完全無暇分神似的，腦子瞬間竄過了電流，他興奮的顫抖，猛地一俯身，迷亂的舔吻Shinya線條精瘦的上身。

喘氣濕潤的聲音中夾雜著高熱似、迷戀的囈語，Die語速極快而模糊稱讚著刺激著Shinya動作，葷話與肉麻的讓人老臉發燙的情話堆疊蔓延，有幾句甚至是指向Toshiya的，只有意亂情迷才會如此，偏偏依舊是主導一切的姿態，全部都操弄在掌中一般，面上完全不顯，和喝醉的shinya異曲同工之妙。

觀察到了這點，Toshiya惡劣的心態升起，彎身幾乎貼在了床單上，忽然之間，他一手捉住對方的腳踝，使勁吸吮糖果似的，舌尖來回搔刮指縫，另一手則不安分的探入了深處...Die毫無防備的大叫出聲，渾身痙攣地反覆抽動，頂的Shinya連帶地縮起身子，「啵」響亮地一聲，Toshiya表情得意的鬆嘴吐舌，任由粘膩的唾液滴滴答答落在床鋪上。

如果用音樂串連彼此，此時，Toshiya大放異彩的副歌即將迎來第二次的高潮，Shinya的橋段節奏緊湊，最後變奏的收尾之前，滾動著一連串難以預測的鼓點綴飾音，藉此，終於過渡了Die那端，滾燙赤誠的柔情。

到達一個人去不了的最高處——Shinya的雙腿緊緊纏勒住Toshiya的腰際，立場角色調轉，貝斯總是追隨著鼓擊的空隙誕生，存在感時而彰顯，更多時候隱沒的音色，是Die手中旋律最深處最底部，精心的鋪陳。

曲子的編排，就此完整。 

x

(2020.6.X, 8:30AM)

朝陽穿過四方分隔的窗戶，規整的灑落在白色磁磚的地板上，空氣中濃郁著咖啡的香氣。

待會要去錄音，在這混亂的時節之中，工作還真是久違了，甚至都有些近鄉情怯，心裡頭像是方才加熱攪拌的奶泡一樣，滋滋冒著期待、興奮之類的情感，而就連這樣的感受都是許久未見的，從二十出頭歲...就不再有了吧？

不過再怎麼期待，那都是待會的事情，首先更重要的是——早餐時間，好吃的永遠都在第一位，Toshiya心情不錯的哼著旋律，端起兩份早餐從廚房移動到餐廳，一只盤子放在自己的座位，另一只則推到了身旁，得到一聲匆促的道謝，以及「我開動了——」之後狼吞虎嚥的碰撞聲響，好像面前不是兩顆蛋幾片肉，而是堆放著豐盛的可怕的大餐。

知道對方最近也著重鍛鍊而有所控制不會因此攝取過度，但這樣的吃法...怎麼看果然都還是令人在意，尤其對比著另一側——轉過頭撲面而來完全是另一種畫風，白白淨淨，簡直像童話裡走出來的人，刀叉的運用堪稱安靜優雅——雖然本質實在過於自由了，早在Toshiya上桌前，就一個人自動自發地開動。 

還有，該怎麼說...總覺得反射的光線有些太過亮眼...瞇了瞇眼，Toshiya沈默的喝了一口咖啡，真的嘛——他想。看，左邊，金褐色的捲髮隨興地紮成了馬尾，右邊，淺金色的中長髮披散在肩上，柔柔亮亮閃閃發光。 每次夾在Die和Shinya中間，他都以為自己誤入了哪家洗髮精廣告的拍攝現場。

Toshiya舉起刀叉，半片荷包蛋一下子就消失在口中，他微笑著搖搖頭。

是說啊，無論多少次他都要感嘆——這蛋，完全是可以拍照套濾鏡發限時動態的那種嘛，蛋白的形狀圓整，卵黃沒有一顆戳破變形，他家Shinya技術堪稱完美。

......雖然Shinya最初的舉動，對於如何料理荷包蛋也要一絲不苟查影片對照食譜...真的很像見習著「如何人類」的外星人就是了。好在最後的成果喜人。Toshiya低頭看了眼，滿意的插起剩下半片蛋白——跟自己憑感覺起鍋的肉比起來，就是一個天上一個地下完全不同的概念，不過呢，再怎麼說都比某位茶來伸手蟹來張口的大爺好太多了。

...啊，還是別想了，要是現在開始抱怨，絕對沒完沒了，他都已經習慣了——雖然最初同居的一陣子總是在碰撞摩擦，雞飛狗跳，但是不知不覺間，他和Die已經住在一起步入第五年。...嗯，難道這就是所謂為了生活妥協，甜蜜的負荷？Toshiya好笑的想道。

這麼說來當初公司說要辦居家live talk的時候，他們還真是嚇了一跳，同一個地方換了房間...應該就看不出來，吧？採光看起來很像，不過就是正常的LED照明，全日本到處都有...對吧？就著無所謂的細節此地無銀三百兩的討論很久，開始前才一個激靈發現根本忘記分配好誰在哪兒、用座機還是筆電，直播前三分鐘，兩人手忙腳亂的一個飛奔書房一個窩回房間。

對，差點兒出事的還有貓！...貓當然在失落時空之中無法取得，廢話，椅子上一隻沙發上一隻的窩在Toshiya那兒睡大覺呢。Toshiya自己也不知道是怎麼回事，他甚至不是負責餵食的人，兩隻貓卻特別喜歡黏著他打轉，非常喜歡動物的Shinya倒是總追在牠們尾巴後面跑，可惜兩隻似乎都不怎麼賞臉，只能說貓咪什麼的果然是無法預測的生物吧。

不過這之中或許也有家養寵物怕生的緣故？Toshiya想，他們三人，如今就剩Shinya一個堅持來回往返自己的住所。

換作Toshiya，早就圖方便搬來了，每次看Shinya寧願不方便也要堅守著那座像是太空艙一樣的房子，他就發自內心感到一陣中年人有心無力的欽佩... 原本舒舒服服睡個覺的事情，還得排時間畫表格搭公車，至於嗎？ 

「至於。我喜歡整齊。要是和你們一起住，我一定會和Dieさん拼命，然後，半夜拿平底鍋拍暈Toshiyaさん，放心...我會佈置成完美的密室謀殺的。或是你們都活著，只有我很慘，再來一次被亂傳成山羊吃紙事件，那樣子嗎。才不呢。」

Shinya用十二萬分肯定的語氣給出了答案，最後一句喃喃自語帶著怨念。這個...這個Toshiya還真的沒辦法反駁，不過，傳真紙的事情喝醉了在團外聚會到處亂說的根本是薰吧？他感覺自己還是能平反一些的，於是他提出了抗議，Shinya不為所動的聳聳肩，繼續收拾過夜衣物，在行李袋中堆成整齊的方塊——

「而且，像這樣，有新鮮感才能持久。」

Toshiya記得自己噗哧一聲對著Shinya理所當然的語氣噴笑出來，一旁剛出浴、大喇喇赤裸著的Die一臉震驚，一邊大嘆「Shinya學壞了！」，一邊用濕噠噠的手往對上的頭上壞心眼的抹一把，惹得Shinya眉頭糾結成一團。

「誒，Shinya，改天做個法國吐司吧？好久沒吃了，我好想念那個，做嘛做嘛，家裏剛好有新買的楓糖哦——啊，說到這個啊，這蛋真的太完美了，哪天外星人學成返鄉都可以開店了，嗯？」從回憶中抽身，Toshiya咬著叉子，一開口就是笑嘻嘻的欠揍的語氣，而對此，Shinya的臉部肌肉沒有一絲變化，慢條斯理的切下最後一塊規整的蛋白小方塊，「對。」 ，他說。

連反駁都放棄了啊。Toshiya看著對方優雅的抿嘴——相處久了還是有點兒缺點的，Shinya最近愈來愈對他和Die的作弄遊戲免疫了，真是不妙。

他過於浮誇的嘆了一口氣，或許是昨晚的夢境太過鮮明，還在腦內打轉的緣故吧，Toshiya總覺得自己有些多愁善感了——而想想還是不甘心就自己一個人在這兒傷春悲秋，憑什麼呢？要就三個人一起當中年老頭憶從前才對啊！嘴巴比腦子快，他向來如此，於是立刻行動。

「你們聽我說，我昨天做了一個夢。」Toshiya敞開雙手，大聲的宣布，只可惜觀眾不怎麼賞光，Die有趣的看了他一眼，Shinya用紙巾優雅的擦了擦嘴。他不滿的咂舌，「給點反應呀你們，我昨天啊...我夢到了當年的事情。先是你和Shinya，然後我，最後我們三個好像終於在一起了。」

Die哈的就笑了出來，「什麼『好像』啊，你乾脆說我們現在全都在夢裡好了，結果早上鬧鐘一響糟糕冰箱裡只有豆芽菜，殘酷的人生。」

「有可能...怎麼辦突然有點怕，簡直比京看的那些怪片都還要變態啊，如果是真的，這種劇情...等等，你說要是醒來你跟Shinya雙宿雙飛準備訂婚了我怎麼辦？」

「白痴啊。那誰負責求婚，我嗎？」Die愈笑愈燦爛，拍著大腿向後滑靠著椅背。 

Shinya將刀叉放到盤子上，終於抬起頭，「那是家庭倫理劇還是晨間劇呢。我和Die結婚的話，可能一年...不，一年七個月左右就要離婚了。」

「等等你這精細的數字是怎麼回事？」Die食指敲了敲桌面，忍不住吐槽，Toshiya在這一頭卻陷入一陣短暫的思考漩渦。

「不過這樣回想起來...不是我要說，Die，如果你還記得的話...我真的很好奇，你的腦袋裡當時到底在想什麼啊。」

「啊？什麼指什麼？結婚？」

「才不是，」Toshiya翻了個白眼，「我們哪年哪月結過，三個人結什麼結。我是說那時候，你跟Shinya...還有你跟我之間，應該是有短暫一陣子重疊吧？我沒說錯？」

疑問的目光轉向Shinya作確認，Toshiya卻無法從對方的臉上判讀出什麼，另一邊的Die稀鬆平常的眨了眨眼。

「啊，是嗎？」

「所以說你到底怎麼想的，不怕翻船嗎？」

「其實我有點記不清了耶，但你這樣說，我覺得答案好像滿明顯的啊。」 

Die歪斜的撐著下巴說道，Toshiya挑眉，等待對方自己提供答案。或許是Live talk的催化作用，一把年紀事隔多年，忽然就這麼自然的說了起來，有些不真實的不可思議，又帶有一絲害臊中的荒謬。

「我是不太確定Shinya怎麼想的，但我在等你啊，等你願意誠實的面對自己，你那時候心裡屏障超級厚的，真可怕。Shinya的話，諾，」話題一拋，Die揚了揚下巴越過Toshiya指了指另一位的方向，「人就在這裡，問他，快。」 

「真是事不關己的態度耶，Dieくん。」他忍不住翻著白眼吐槽，不過這麼想來，他們還真的從沒有把這糾結成一團的起始點攤開來談，Toshiya轉頭看向Shinya，對方雙手規矩的交疊在膝上，輕輕地點頭，「沒有Toshiyaさん和Dieさん之間的證據，嗯...有沒有重疊呢？我是二月的時候，但是你們記憶不好應該不記得了，所以無從比較。」瞟了一眼，記憶差的失禮指控甚至不是疑問句，Shinya理所當然的點點頭，停頓，似乎在思考什麼，「從以前Die沒說的事情我就不會問。 可是大約猜的出來，嗯。」

「那...？你不介意...？」

「事實就是事實，我個人的想法不會改變真正的事情。」Shinya就事論事的說著，語氣平板的與任何時候都相同，他很快的接著補充，「而且，我和Dieさん那時候也還好。就只有睡覺。」

——只有睡覺。

乍聽之下有點污有點糟糕，完全不像是當時純情的連點兒戀愛經驗都不肯鬆口的Shinya。

......可是，在這前提之下，不能忽略的是，如果發言人是Shinya，很多時候要在腦子裡轉兩圈才會突然回神醒悟什麼意思，話本身是簡單，但實在是太直觀而字面意義了，人腦反而過於複雜容易頻率對不上——大多時候Toshiya都自詡為Shinya的理解者翻譯員，但這次他差點兒也給繞進去了，忽然掌心一個激動響亮的拍在桌面上，他瞪大雙眼。

「等等，只有睡覺？！Die你...」眼珠子都快掉出來程度的睜大，他不可置信倏地轉頭看向另一人。

似乎覺得Toshiya的表情很有趣，Die笑彎了眼點頭肯定了對方的答案，「嗯，真的就是蓋棉被聊天純睡覺喔，什麼都沒有。就是那種夜裡醒來啊，會突然懷疑人生選擇的那種時候，憋得我好苦。我都以為自己遲早要昇華了呢。Toshiya，有你在真是太好了。以前好像沒說過，那就現在吧，謝謝謝謝。感謝你降臨在我的生命中。」

Toshiya有些迷炫的眨了眨眼，總覺得過於魔幻，畢竟Die完全不是那種精神系的人啊，這下好了，直接證明他對Shinya絕對是真愛，他扶著額頭，「可是你都沒想過同時發展雙重感情線並不符合...那個叫做什麼呢，主流價值觀嗎？」

「嗯——？我們已經夠非主流了，沒差吧，早就超過那個在乎觀感的程度了。我覺得反而最重要的是那個啊，你喜歡我也喜歡他，不是嗎？」

「是這樣沒錯...」

「那，我也是。」Die轉頭朝Shinya的方向示意點了點，對方沒有反對，「他也是，不就成了？」

Toshiya發出一聲喟嘆，眼前這人...這人還真是有渣男的潛力啊，好在當年一切都往好的方向去了，不然的話...還真是難以想像，歪過身，Toshiya咂著嘴，用力推了Die後腦一掌，「你不要哪天給我們帶回個年輕的漂亮的，還用現在這張臉這副表情跟我們說『我戀愛了你們幫我看看這人怎樣』啊。」

Die不可思議的眨眼，像是聽到什麼完全不能理解的外星語，「怎麼會，有你們兩個我就此生無憾啦。而且才沒有什麼人比你們漂亮呢。」 

理所當然的語氣，而或許是對方的表情實在太過率真的緣故，讓Toshiya不由自主重疊起記憶裡紅髮的少年，正有些恍神，Shinya忽然開口。

「Dieさん。」Shinya輕描淡寫地呼喚，端起收拾好的盤子，推開椅子起身。

「嗯？怎麼了？Shinyaちゃん。」

「你的回答零分。Toshiyaさん在吃醋，他要你安慰他。」說著，敏捷地拋下餐巾布就跑。 

Toshiya震驚地感受到空氣流動成風，髮絲飛到了臉上，隱約好像看到對方臉上有著惡作劇...或者說報復得逞的淺笑。終於回神，Toshiya轉頭只見Die撐著下巴笑瞇瞇的注視著自己，大大的微笑透著純然的愉悅和驚喜，紅潤的臉頰簡直就是幸福的模樣...這表情實在太熟悉了，Toshiya連忙起身，邊搖頭邊後退三大步，「不行，不行不行不行，我警告你，不要過來喔，待會要工作，你不要動搖我。」

「咦——有什麼關係！」Die立刻大聲的抗議，嘴唇癟起，像任性的孩子討糖吃似的。

「你以為我不想嗎，啊——可惡，Shinya！走開走開，別親，等下是要讓我焦躁一整天嗎！」Toshiya用盡全身十二萬分的意志力推開湊上前的Die，語氣難得暴躁。

他果斷的轉身，拋下在後頭繼續耍賴拖時間的Die，理著襯衫的鈕扣，向房間裡的穿衣鏡走去。

雖然目的是同個地方，待會還是會一如既往地各自出門。有時候Toshiya會想，都到了這個年紀，這樣提著防著到底還有什麼意義。再說，雖然從沒有表明過什麼，團裏地另外兩位，說不定也早有猜測吧，就像大家在樂曲上的一致性那樣。話又說回來，其實有時候連他自己都會覺得可怕，心電感應嗎？音樂還有這樣奇特的腦開發功能嗎？ 

快速的打理好衣容，Toshiya拎起床角的背包，最後一次經過鏡子時，順了順頭髮，將鑰匙塞進口袋，走出房門，只見此時的Die已經非常自由的在餐桌上攤開了化妝鏡和各式用品，粉底還上到一半，他勉強騰出一手快速揮了揮，「掰啦。」

大約是聽到了聲音，Shinya從廚房口探出腦袋，乖順的點了點又縮回去。 

「待會見。」輕聲說到，未經意識，Toshiya的嘴角揚起了淺淺的笑意。

x

用手背貼了貼臉頰，甚至還有些發燙。  
下樓的時候，Toshiya感覺腦海裡還亢奮的轉著紛亂的思緒，也是直到做了夢，他才恍然意識到曾經令他痛苦萬分的命題不知不覺的塵封了，許久不再嘗試掰扯清晰。

才華、性格特質，有就是有，沒有就是沒有。說實話，至今他仍悲觀的這麼認為，儘管如此，還是有些什麼與那時的Toshiya不一樣了。或許是因為...缺陷或完美，真實與虛假...什麼的，在那之外，沈浸在憤世嫉俗之中而盲目不見的事物，終於能夠看清。

雙手插在口袋裡，他仰頭呼出一口氣——對，並非只有天賦的資質，這個世界還有萬千數不清、能夠主動投入的事物，只要還活著呼吸著的一天，就會持續變化，成長，例如努力，例如心血，例如愛情。

而放下虛無縹緲的追逐，是因為有了可以依靠、重要的人，有了想要守護的寶藏。

x

彎身鑽進駕駛座，Toshiya拍了下方向盤，雖然不知道什麼時候的事，但是開工以後大約又要接送了...所以說，還是想讓Shinya搬來啊，至少得嘗試一次才行，總是在做之前就先拒絕，那傢伙有著這般令人傷腦筋的小習慣。

說服之路會是場硬仗就是了，前路漫漫...嗯。不過總會有辦法的，只要和Die一起。話說當年他可是齊心協力達成了壯舉，成功將Shinya哄的舒服到忘了敬語——而至今在床上好習慣依舊保持有佳，這麼比較起來搬家什麼的也沒那麼困難，是不是？就說和Die聯手，沒有搞不定的道理。

Toshiya自我激勵似的吸了一口氣，而此時腦中的思緒依然活躍的奔馳著，像個衝動少年人般不受控制，他想，到了那時候啊，每天將收穫一聲一本正經的日安，還有Die被逗得開懷的笑聲。

啊，看來會是很熱鬧的早晨呢。

明明眼前仍舊如年輕時，絲毫看不清絕對的終點，幻想的也是這般平凡、日常的畫面，他卻覺得無所畏懼——Toshiya忽然意識到，自己在無心之間找到了能夠昂首挺胸的理由。

原來是這樣啊。

他的音樂，他的光芒，他畢生終將在精進前往的途中——因為，只要與Die和Shinya一起，行走的道路本身，就是幸福的所在之處。

車尾燈亮起，Toshiya忍不住勾起嘴角，催動了油門。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事說完了，謝謝閱讀到這裡的你。
> 
> P.S.本篇的Die哥：小孩子才做選擇，我兩個都要。  
> （好孩子不要學哦。）


End file.
